Mountain Daughter
Details *The ability to defeat a level 70 monster. |items= *A rope *A Pole obtained from the goat herders goat pen, during quest *A plank (any kind) Can be obtained during quest, near the goat herder's tent *Any pickaxe *Any pair of gloves (excluding slayer gloves, mystic gloves, lunar gloves, and vambraces). *A hatchet Players with combat level below 50 should bring food for a fight Optional: *Super energy potions *Enchanted Lyre to teleport to Rellekka *Items that reduce weight are helpful. A Bull ant or Terrorbird familiar would also work. There is also a Bard at the bottom of the path where the player can rest. *Ring of slaying to teleport to the Fremennik slayer dungeon, which is close to the mountain camp. *Dramen staff or Lunar staff if using the fairy ring to teleport to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon |kills = The Kendal (level 70 man-bear)}} Walkthrough To the Mountain Camp *Make your way to the area east of Rellekka and north of the Golden Apple Tree. :Use an enchanted lyre and head east; walk north from Seers' Village; use the Fairy Ring code AJR or a ring of slaying and and then go north a bit; or if your house is in Rellekka, teleport to your house and go east. *Start up the path to the Mountain Camp (just north of the musician), and attempt to climb over the rockslide. :The guard says you are not welcome and does not allow you to pass. *Go to the left, and take the path just north-west of guard. *Use your rope on the boulder blocking your path (when you click the boulder, you have the option to push it, but it won't budge if you try), and slide down behind the guard. *Follow the path into the village, enter the longhouse to the east, and speak to Hamal the Chieftain to officially begin the quest. :Eventually, the chieftain tells you his daughter is missing and allows you to search for her, although he flatly refuses to "employ outerlanders." :'''Note: '''From now on, you can enter the camp by climbing over the rockslide. *Head south of Hamal's house, and take some mud from the bubbling mud pond. See the map to the right for the mud spot. :Select either Dig-below Roots or Dig-up Mud in the mud pond. *Go north of Hamal's house, and pick up a pole. See the map to the right for the pole spot. :Don't pick the broken pole by the lake. Skip this step if you brought your own staff. *Now, pick up the plank just south of the pole. *Just north of the mountain goats is a path leading west: Follow it until you find Ragnar. *Speak with him to hear his poignant story. :He tells you the daughter's name is Asleif, he is her fiancée, and he is waiting patiently by the lake for her return. *Walk a short distance back along the path, and use the mud you gathered on the Tall tree. *Climb the tall tree, crawl along its branch, and jump down to the little island. *Use your pole or staff on the clump of rocks to pole-vault over them, and then use your plank with the flat stone. *On one of the bubbles rising from the pool, select Listen to shining pool. :You hear the voice of the spirit of the chieftain's daughter. She asks you to make peace between her tribe and Rellekka and to find a new food source for the camp. *Agree to help her. :You can do her two tasks can in either order. Making peace with Rellekka Talk to Hamal the Chieftain again. He will tell you that he sent a villager named Svidi down to Rellekka to make peace, but he hasn't come back yet. Go to the woods (you can climb over the main rockslide now though the guard will still be unhappy), locate and speak to Svidi (follow along the outside of the eastern fence of Rellekka, head north-east of Rellekka). You should find him wandering around in the woods outside the fence, east of the butter churn and north-west of the tree symbol on your minimap. He will tell you that he's afraid of the Fremenniks in Rellekka. Go to Rellekka and talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall. He will give the player a safety guarantee from the village promising not to hurt Svidi if you can retrieve a symbolic rock that the mountain camp stole from Rellekka long ago. Return to the Mountain Camp and enter the tent south-west of Hamal the Chieftain. Though it's not necessary, you can talk to Hamal and he will flatly refuse to let you have the rock. In any case, use your pickaxe on the huge Ancient rock at the rear of the building south-west of Hamal's tent. You will get half a rock. Now that you've successfully tricked the people you're helping, take the rock back to Brundt the Chieftain, and he will give you the guarantee. Give this to Svidi to make peace, then return to Hamal. A new source of food Back at the Mountain Camp, in the tent north of Hamal the Chieftain, you will find a villager named Jokul looking after his goats. He thinks the village could survive if the seed of a white pearl fruit were planted in the area. The fruit can be found on White Wolf Mountain just south the gnome glider. Put on your gloves, pick the fruit off the bushes, and eat it to get a seed (it will also heal 2 hps if you're not at full health). Give the White pearl seed to Hamal the Chieftain. He accepts your solution. One reasonably quick way back is to take the Gnome glider to the Gnome Stronghold then connect to Feldip Hills and then use the fairy rings there (code AKS), though you need to have done One Small Favour to use the Feldip Hills glider. A faster way would be to use the dueling ring to teleport to duel arena and run west till you see the gnome glider, use it to travel to Gnome Stronghold then use it again to White wolf mountain. Note: You must talk to Jokul before being able to pick the fruit. After you've done both tasks, go back to the pool and listen again. You need to make her father believe that she is really dead by showing him her corpse. She was dragged into a cave by a large carnivore. A convenient shortcut is to swim away by attempting to jump across the flat stones without using a plank. Once on the other side, follow the path east to a copse of dead trees. Cut the ones that block your path with a woodcutting axe until you reach a cave. You'll only need to cut 2 of the smaller trees to get through. Inside, you'll find a strange person called The Kendal, as well as the lifeless body of Asleif. Tell the Kendal that you're no one special, and he will tell you that he is an important bear god. Tell him that you think he looks like a man dressed up in a bearsuit. After you blow his cover, he'll admit to killing Asleif. Request her remains, and when he refuses, say you'll kill him yourself. He is level 70 (if you use protect from melee, he is very easy). Once he dies, the Bearhead mask will appear in your inventory. Grab the body of Asleif, which lies in the south-eastern corner of the pillar. For lower levels, it might be helpful to note that he is weaker to stab attacks. Head back to Hamal the Chieftain, (you can walk around the lake), and show him the corpse. He will ask you to give her a proper burial with one of her possessions. Take five of the muddy rocks from around the camp, then go up the hill and talk to Ragnar. He will give you a necklace that he'd intended to give to her as a gift. Climb, pole and plank your way back to the small island and bury the corpse. (Note: When you click 'Bury' on the island, the character will immediately go to the designated location) Use the muddy rocks on the grave mound to create the Burial cairn. Congratulations, quest finished! Reward *2 Quest Points *2,000 Experience *1,000 Experience *Bearhead mask Music Music tracks unlocked: *Cave of Beasts *Settlement Trivia * When you talk to Ragnar near the end of the quest to receive Asleif's necklace, you have the option of asking him if he's really been waiting all this time for her. He'll say that when you come to understand love, you'll understand him, and if you have completed Throne of Miscellenia, your character will say that he/she already has a marriage lined up. *Asleif has been missing for fourteen years. *The muddy rocks take 3 seconds to respawn. *If you wear the bearhead mask when talking to the chieftain and say that Kendal is a fake God, you will say, "I'm even wearing his silly mask." *The Kendal resembles, in both name and appearance, the monster Grendel from the famous Old English poem Beowulf. *When you complete the quest, instead of playing the normal quest complete music it plays Asleif's singing. *When you first talk to The Kendal he quotes the Cave of Wonders guardian from Aladdin: Who dares disturb my slumber? *If you try to attack Kendal before talking to him he will say: "Do not attack me, puny mortal!" *When you use the rope on the boulder getting to the quest area, it is a reference to Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. When Sam and Frodo are in the Emyn Muil they use a rope to climb down, and it "miraculously" comes loose. *Even though when burying the corpse the mouse changes to the prayer icon, you do not gain any prayer experience. *If you try to use any item on Aslief's burial cairn, a messsage "You shouldn't disturb the grave" appears in chat. Category:Quests Category:Fremennik Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Quest series